Rivers of Fire
by TsubasaKyo
Summary: When Tohru comes down with a deadly sickness,whos gonna save her? Kyo Sohma, of course!This is fantasy,so..read it please!T for saftey..yes i changed the title.Yes,this is a Kyo and Tohru fanfic, but its not that way at first. Read to find out!
1. All's Fair in Love and Leeks

**Hello all! TsubasaKyo here! This is my first Fanfic, so I don't expect it to be wildly popular. But…I don't mind reviewers…anyway! Of course, I'll try hard to keep this story from any cornyness, but I cant make any promises. That being said, lets get on with the story!(and yes,this gets to be a fantasy)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET. PLEASE DON'T RUB IT IN.**

Chapter 1 All's fair in love and leeks

Kyo Sohma stumbled down the steps, yawning constantly and rubbing his eyes. He heard banging around in the kitchen, as usual. He smiled to himself, then wiped it off as soon as he walked in.

"Hello, Kyo," chimed Shigure, reading the paper absentmindedly. "Tohru made leaks for breakfast. Isn't that nice?"

"What!" Kyo shouted, orange eyes flaring with anger.

"It's okay, Kyo-kun,"Tohru reasurred him, looking at him from the sink. "It's not leaks."

Kyo nearly smiled at her, but stopped himself. He scowled at Yuki, who sat at the table.

Tohru placed a bowl of food on the table, then sat down next to Kyo, eyes downcast.

Shigure broke the tense silence with a, "My, aren't we cheery today?" and a snap of his paper.

"Oh, shut up," Yuki grumbled, picking at his food with his chopsticks.

"Yuki, whats wrong?" Tohru asked worriedly. "Is the food not good?"

"No!" Yuki said quickly, looking up to meet her gaze. "No, I'm fine." He managed a small smile.

"He's mad because he didn't get to be president of the student council this year," Kyo sneered.

"Shut up, you baka neko!" Yuki shouted, slamming the table with his palm. Tohru jumped.

"Make me, you stupid rat!" Kyo shot back, standing up.

"Please don't fight," Tohru pleaded in a soft voice.

"I'll beat you this time!" Kyo declared, jumping over the table and slamming his foot into Yuki's chest.

Yuki sprang up as soon as he went down. "You asked for it," he growled.

"Stop!" Tohru commanded, hugging Kyo so he would turn into a cat, just before he sprang at Yuki again.

She fell to her knees and blushed. "I'm sorry. I just hate it when you two fight."

Yuki hung his head in shame." I'm sorry, Honda-san. Here, I'll walk you to school."

Tohru brightened." Okay! But what about…"

"That baka will be fine," Yuki muttered, taking her by the hand and pulling her out the door.

Kyo watched them go, hands entwined and them laughing, as if life were a great big joke. He felt his face grow hot with fury.

"A bit on the jealous side, eh Kyo?" Shigure asked, smiling mischievously and staring over the rims of his glasses at Kyo, eyes dancing with amusement.

"No!" Kyo snapped as he changed back to his human form. "I'll beat that good-for-nothin' rat. Someday."

Slipping his clothes back on, he stomped out of the house, but not before grabbing his bag.

Shigure went back to his paper. "Hmm…I wonder when round two will come.."

**Yes, when WILL round two come? So,is it good? Please review and tell me! The next chappie will be better, I promise! Oh and don't worry, this story isn't just about Kyo and Yuki's dumb old fights! More action and stuff will come soon…**

**TsubasaKyo**


	2. Hana Tells the Future

**OK!I haven't written in a while, but there's a reason for that. I'm moving, and its completely impossible to do a million garage sales and type at the same time,..So yeah. Don't kill me. Gomenasai to all of my reviewers! And thank you too! I didn't expect to get so many! Anyway, betta get on to the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I…Do…. Not…Own…Fruits Basket…SO STOP STALKING ME! (wow I'm hyper..)**

**Chapter 2 Hanajima Tells The Future (very crappy title, I know.thank u, thank u!)**

Kyo sat behind Tohru and Yuki at his desk in his last class of the day, scowling angrily. They were laughing and smiling at each other with flirty glances.

_Let them flirt, _thought Kyo haughtily. _I don't care!_

" I sense your anger," said a blank, expressionless voice behind him.

"Cripes!" Kyo yelled, spinning around. He glared at Hanajima(did I get her name right?) "You could give people a heart attack doing that!"

"You're angry," the Goth replied, ignoring his comment. "And jealous. Why?"

"Do I have to tell you everything?" Kyo snapped, feeling hatred towards her. She always appeared out of nowhere and scared the crap out of him, and always ended up telling him his feelings. That annoyed him.

"It's Yuki and Tohru, isn't it? You're jealous…of them."

Kyo scowled at her, denying it. "No! No, I'm not. Why should I be!"

"I feel…another wave…something different…" she muttered, eyes getting that far away look. "A journey."

"Oh, what are you on about NOW?" Kyo sighed, running his fingers through his spiky orange hair. _Would the bell just ring so I can go home!_

" A journey," Hanajima said, a bit louder now. "I usually never see anyone's future, but yours is strong. Very strong. You will go on a journey soon…for the one you love most of all…"

Kyo opened his mouth to ask more, but then that dratted bell rang, this time unwantedly.

"C'mon, Hanajima, lets go," Uo-chan said, leading her away.

"Dumb Goth and Yankee…" Kyo muttered under his breath. Suddenly, he heard Yuki repeat Tohru's name over and over anxiously.

Kyo spun around, and saw Tohru swaying. "I don't feel so well…" she murmered.

Before Kyo could run up to her, windows crashed right next to him, glass flying everywhere. "Tohru!" he cried, jumping in front of her so the glass wouldn't harm her.

"Look!" Yuki shouted, pointing over Kyo's shoulder.

Kyo did and gasped. Behind him, with menacing looks on their faces, were at least 10 men, clothed in black, with swords and guns in their black-gloved hands.

**Hooray Hooray! Next chapter is written and UP! I'm so proud of myself…sniff**

**Wow. ANYWAYS, the next chapter will be up much quicker, I hope! And theres gonna be ACTION in the next chapter!YIPEE!(I had coffee this morning. Cant you tell?) THANK YOU TO ALL MY DEVIOUS LITTLE REVIEWERS!**


	3. Attack

**YAY YAY!CHAPTER 3!SO HAPPY! Phew. I'm listening to Green Day, so I'm perky. Fun fun! Ok, time for action chapter! Yes! Whoever loves this story as much as I do, raise your hand! scans crowd of reviewers Ah. No one raised their hand. Well if that's the way its gonna be, that's the way its gonna be! I'll MAKE you love this story! So HA!(if you think I'm some kind of psycho, you're free to run away now)**

**Chapter 3 The Action Chapter. That you shall love. Because I say so.**

Kyo stood there, surprised for a split second, until the men charged,

The tallest one, who seemed to be the leader, waved his gun and yelled, "Search everywhere! I want that girl, now!"

Kyo advanced on a man on instinct, knowing they weren't up to any good. The one he went up to had a gun in his hands, but Kyo soon knocked that away.

Bending over, his hands touching the ground, he shot his leg upward, getting the man in the chin. Scooping up the gun from the ground, he used it to swat the man across the face to finish him off.

"Kyo!" Tohru screamed. "Kyo-kun!"

He turned his head, and saw two men grabbing Tohru by the wrists.

"Let her go!" he demanded, swinging the gun over his head and throwing it at them, hitting both at the same time.

He took Tohru by the arm. "Get out of here," he said breathlessly. "Me and Yuki will hold them off. Go back home!"

Tohru shook her head stubbornly." No, Kyo-kun! I want to stay here with you! What if you get hurt?"

Kyo dodged a flying man that Yuki probably socked at full force. "Tohru, you'll get killed!"

Tohru spun around and punched a guy in the face, karate chopping his back. "Remember when you taught me self defense? Well this is the time I'll use it!" She smiled at him reassuringly.

Kyo would've hugged her, just in case she did get killed, but that damn curse held him back. Nodding, he smiled half-heartedly. "Be careful."

"I will."

They gazed at each other for a moment (Or two.Hee hee) until yet another man ran up to Kyo and made him spin around and kick him swiftly in the ribs.

As soon as that man fell, Kyo saw the leader of the raiders, advancing towards him with a ridiculously thick sword.

Kyo took a step back, a bit afraid. But instantly, he switched to defense mode, scowling at the man who couldn't be any older than 30.

"Hello, little boy," the man said tauntingly." Perhaps you can tell me where Tohru Honda is."

Kyo stiffened." Don't know her," he claimed, but his eyes gave his lie away.

"Yeah. Sure. C'mon, kid, I can see the lie in your eyes. Where is she?"

"I'll never tell you!" Kyo shouted, almost kicking the man's ribs. Almost.

His opponent caught him by the ankle, nearly toppling him off balance. "Hey!" Kyo cried, hopping on one foot.

"This isn't a game, puny." The man hissed, throwing Kyo to the ground.

Kyo spun around and socked the man in the stomach, this time making a direct hit. _Master taught me well…_

The man stumbled back; surprised that Kyo was so good for a high school boy._ But I wont be defeated that easily…_

Now on the angry side, he swung his weapon--a sword, remember—at Kyo, who ducked. He could feel the air the blade made swish above his head.

"Hey boss! I got 'er!" someone shouted, holding Tohru up by her wrist.

"Lemme go, you idiot!" Tohru screamed, out of character due to her anger and fright.

"That ain't her," Kyo's attacker scoffed. "She's supposed to be shy and timid. This bitch is annoying and wryly."

The man shrugged, dropping Tohru, who fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Bastard!" Kyo shouted in a loud voice that covered all the other noises. In a flash, he was fighting the leader again viciously.

"Honda-san, come quick," Yuki said, pushing Tohru to the door. "Let's go."

"But Kyo-kun—"

"Can take care of himself," Yuki finished, forcing her out the door. "Go!"

Some feet away, Kyo struggled with the leader. His sword flashed near Kyo's arm, drawing blood from it. Kyo cried out, clutching the gash in his left arm.

"You stupid boy!" the man laughed." You'll need a weapon to beat me!"

He raised his sword to bring it down upon Kyo, but the boy had already leaped aside with surprising speed. The sword crashed down on the tile floor, cracking it.

Kyo stumbled, falling to the ground, breathing hard._ I cant give up… he told himself. I have to get this guy! But I can't…_

The man kicked Kyo in the stomach, making him cough with no air. "We'll meet again," the leader grinned. "Someday. All right you bastards, lets go! She ain't here, obviously!"

Laughing and cheering(so happy they were from scaring innocent high school kids out of the classroom) the men in black leaped out the same way they came, never to be seen for a long time.

**HAHA! DO U LIKE IT NOW!OMG, you better! Or else I'm deleting this story!Haha, just joking. That's a bit drastic, even for me. And I know I posted this chapter up the same day I did with the other one, but I was bored. Reviews please! And I don't mind flames either…well…I kinda do…but oh well…so please review pathetic little me's story…THANK YOU! Runs off to stuff her mouth with sour skittles**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh….I feel sick and my head hurts, but I'm pressing on of writing this chappie…because all of my loverly reviewers! So feel special! Ok,since I don't feel so well, this might be short and dumb, and the author's notes might not even be there at the end…but ah well. A small note to reviewers: I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter, but my friend Queen of Storks said that it was unusual and odd for a person (Kyo) to throw a gun. And someone else said that Tohru was OOC. Well this time it will be more violent and Tohru will be more ditzy on the action scenes. BWAHAHA!(I had sour skittles this time.Fun.)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET.SAME GOES FOR CHAPTER 3.**

**Chapter 4 Why the men attacked (oo! The plot thickens!)**

"I can't stand it!" Tohru cried, wiggling from Yuki's grasp. "I need to go back! Kyo-kun could be seriously hurt!" Completely breaking away from Yuki, she ran down the hall and into the classroom again, only to see Kyo lying on the ground.

"Kyo-kun!" she screeched, running over to him. She dared to turn him over to see his face, not knowing what to expect. He was conscious, yet terribly hurt. He smiled awkwardly up at her. "Hello, idiot…."

"You're injured!" Tohru exclaimed, helping him sit up. "We need to get you to a doctor—"

"Hatori can handle it," Yuki said stiffly behind them, scowling at Kyo. Obviously, he didn't like the fact that Tohru was worrying about Kyo because he was bleeding to death.

Back at the Sohma house, Kyo sat on a couch, flipping through the channels on their happy little T.V. Hatori had just bandaged his arm and said to give it a lot of rest. Also, the police were investigating the school, so they got the whole week off. Kyo took advantage of all that and lazed around on the couch all day, eating chips, and watching T.V. Fun.

Tohru awkwardly walked in the room, holding a trembling teacup in her hands. "Kyo-kun…?"

Kyo's vision snapped to Tohru, who was wearing Yuki's sweatshirt, probably because it was so cold in the house. But it still made Kyo angry. What was wrong with one of his sweatshirts! "What do you want?" he asked as gently as he could.

"I brought you herb tea. It's Hatori's recipe. It's supposed to help your arm not hurt so much."

"Whatever," Kyo shrugged, grabbing it from her, and gulping it down.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked softly, sitting next to him.

Kyo looked at her. Uh-Oh. She got that 'thinking hard' look. Could she be saying what he thought she was going to say…?

Then Kyo got notions of grandeur, thinking that Tohru would be so swept off her feet because Kyo saved her from those men, and she would finally say her true feelings. His heart suddenly raced in excitement, and he nearly dropped the teacup when she opened her mouth to speak.

Taking a deep breath, Tohru said what she was planning to say, and what had been eating her mind for a long time. "Do you know why…those men attacked?"

That question struck Kyo hard. Sure, he was disappointed that the question wasn't what he thought it was, but what she asked also got him thinking. Why DID those men attack? He hadn't thought about it until then.

"I don't know," he finally said at last. "But I think they were looking for you."

"Me?" Tohru gasped, getting that lovely innocent look on her face. "Why?"

"I don't know…just…just leave me alone, a 'right!" Kyo shouted, pissed off at the fact that he put ANY hope into Tohru liking him. And also, he couldn't figure out why those bastards attacked.

"Okay," Tohru whispered, obviously hurt. She stood up, face red, meaning to go out. Without warning, she collapsed to the ground.

"Tohru!" Kyo cried, catching her with his good arm. He gently put her against the couch.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled, trying to stand again, feeling a bit feverish. "I'll go…that's what you want me to do..."

"No, Tohru, you can stay. I was just being a bastard. If you don't feel well, then—Tohru? Tohru!" Kyo shook her. But it was no use. She went unconscious, with a pained face that she had never had before.

There was definitely something wrong with her.

Kyo sat at Tohru's bedside, where she slept peacefully. Hatori had come again—although he was annoyed, going from place to place—and he said that all she had was a cold.

But Kyo didn't believe that.

He rested a hand on Tohru's forehead, which was hot to the touch. "Tohru...please be okay…" he whispered, feeling truly sorry for her.

Every time she let a breath out, there was a wheezing sound to it, and she coughed every once and a while continuously for about a minute, then went back to wheezing again.

"If there's anyway I can take the pain, and not you," Kyo whispered to her, "I would do it without question."

Yuki suddenly walked in, surprising Kyo. _ Had he heard what I said!_

Hastily, he took his hand off Tohru's small forehead, "What do you want?" he snapped, trying to regain his composure.

"To see Honda-san you baka neko!" Yuki shot back, obviously ticked.

"You damn rat! I'll kill you!" He was just about to take a shot at it, when he felt a hot but gentle hand touch his arm, sending a pleasant chill through his body. He recognized the wonderful feeling immediately.

"Tohru!" he shouted, grabbing her hand and smiling down at her.

"Yuki…where's Yuki...?" she whispered.

Her words struck him. Kyo dropped her hand, trying hard to stop his heart from practically shattering into a million pieces. "Right here," he said softly, pointing to Yuki.

**AAAHHH!POOR KYO! I really wanted to get back at him, because the real Kyo out of the story hurt my feelings last night. So I wanted to hurt him, make him bleed! BWAHAHA! Wow, sorry. Sour skittles really get you hyper…anyways! DO you like it now? Eh? Eh? I'm sorry I had to stop it at a terrible place, but I need to go… Oh! And I want you all to pray for the people in Florida who got struck by hurricane Wilma! Lets hope their OK! r/r please! Sayoonara!**

**Sammie-chan **


	5. I Love You

**MWAHAHAH! (Weird British voice) I am a scientist. I have discovered the chicken boy. He flies, lays eggs, and squawks like a bird. Do YOU squawk like a bird? I squawk like a bird! Whoa…Sour skittles once again. I made that happy little line by meself! Hehe…I feel hyperish…and I didn't expect people to like my hyperness! Like Joskers…and Queen of Storks…but THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!I LOVE YOU ALL! Okay, here's chapter 5! (Although no one is reviewing me story…pout) **

**Oh! ONE MORE THING:**

**Yes this is a Kyo/Tohru fanfic, but its not that way AT FIRST. So bear with me people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Boo-hoo. Maybe I can become as rich as Bill Gates and steal it…Bwahaha…**

**Chapter 5 I…I love you (who shall say that to who!)**

**Before**: "Yuki…where's Yuki…?" Tohru whispered.

And Kyo gets mad that she wants Yuki and not him and blah blah blah! Ok, next part:

**Now: ** Kyo let Yuki push past him roughly, nearly sending him to the floor. On instinct from all the fighting, Kyo picked himself up before he could even get 4 feet from the floor, and walked away slowly.

Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand shyly and went on his knees. "What is it Honda-san?"

"I need to…tell you something…its very important…" Tohru murmured, blushing even with her red-hot face.

Kyo got the clue that she wanted to be alone and walked faster, until he was out of the room completely, He pretended to shut the door, but kept the door open a crack, so he could peek in and see.

That damn Yuki was smiling down at Tohru with an unbeatable smile, eyes filled with love and joy for her. It made Kyo wanna barf just looking at the lovesick boy.

Yuki grasped her hand tighter. "Yes, Honda-san? Um…Tohru?"

Tohru's heart fluttered joyfully as he said her name. "Oh, Yuki," she said, nearly choking on her words.

'Oh Yuki,' Kyo mimicked silently, He rolled his eyes in disgust. _She's acting like a stupid actress from a freakin' love movie! _Kyo thought despisevly.

"Yuki…" Tohru choked out. "I'm so selfish…"

"No you're not Tohru! What do you need to tell me?" He was really close now, and blushing as well.

She smiled up at his face, which was covered by his beautiful light hair. "Yuki…its embarrassing…I…I….uh…I…I lo—" she reddened furiously, putting her free hand to her mouth, flustered. "I…I love you, Yuki. I'm sorry, I—"She panicked when she saw Yuki's surprised face.

Kyo stiffened. His world rocked. His stomach suddenly felt as if it was filled with a lake of acid, and writhering snakes. What Tohru just said echoed through his mind. Then he became angry.

_That damn rat doesn't deserve her! I deserve her! He's just a filthy idiot! Hold on…wait…maybe he DOES deserve her…maybe I'm just a baka neko after all…_

He could actually feel his self esteem and confidence drop to zero. When he felt tears threatening to come, he spun around and fled down the stairs, bare feet smacking hard onto the tiles.

When he past the kitchen, he saw Shigure at the table, and heard his name being called, but he paid no attention. Running outside into the crisp night air, he climbed up the ladder, up to the roof. He shivered, and saw his breath it was so cold. But he felt no discomfort. Only the pain inside of him.

_I…I love you…_ whispered Tohru inside his head.

Those words would never be for him.

**Sniff…poor Kyo! I'm being so evil!WAHHH! Ok, shutting up now. But Tohru will get with him sometime, I promise you. Hehe, I should shut up now before I give away the whole story! And I agree with DarkKyo, this story is extremo random, but that totally describes me, sadly enough. And yes, I am hyper. And…a little loopy. But enough about me! There's a little innocent review button just below…its not that hard…just coordinate your mouse to the button and click…and be nice…I accept anonymous reviewers now, so…yeah. Now I'm rambling. R/R!THANK YOU ALL! (And sorry this chapter was short. Longer one next time.)**


	6. It's Ok to Cry

**I feel special…the last chappie was extremely short. But this one shall be long! I decree it! Yeah so anyway…better get on with it. Just to remind you, we're leaving Kyo on the roof and switching over to Yuki and Tohru…so yeah.**

**Disclaimer that I must repeat over and over: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET! GOD, PEOPLE! SMASHES COMPUTER SCREEN WITH CROWBAR**

Loverly Chapter 6 It's Ok to cry

Yuki smiled gently down at Tohru; right after she said the words he had been dying to hear for so long. "I feel the same," he replied, voice calm and cool. Like it always would be. Confident, calm, and nerved. Perfect, you could say.

"You DO?" Tohru sighed, breathless and relieved. "Oh I'm so glad!"

Yuki chuckled. "That's my little Tohru. Always so shy." He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Get some sleep."

Tohru nodded and watched him go. Once the door to her room shut, she sighed contentedly and lay back into her pillow.

_Mom, the prince loves me! Yuki loves me! I'm so happy. Maybe I'm in a fairy tale after all… I wish you were here…and he even KISSED me! But then why…. _Another thought came to her, causing her to frown in confusion.

_Then why do I not like this? Could I love Kyo in that way instead? No, he feels more like… oh I don't know. I'll sort it out later._

She fell asleep feeling awfully confused.

The next day, Kyo overcame his sorrow and brought breakfast up to her.

She saw him walk shyly in and smiled. "Kyo-kun! Omigosh! You didn't need to bring me breakfast! I can make it! You and Shigure and Yuki must be hun—"

"Shut up," Kyo said with a playful (but not a whole hearted) grin, acting like yesterday never happened, and that the pain of even getting CLOSE to her was eating him away. "Its fine. Shigure ordered take-out."

"For every meal!" Tohru cried. "I need to get out of bed, then!"

Kyo set the tray on the nightstand and sat down on her. "No. You're not going anywhere."

"Kyo-kun!" she laughed, feeling herself being squished into the mattress from his weight. "Stop it!"

Yuki, who so happened to be passing Tohru's room at that time, heard giggling. He peeked in and saw Tohru and Kyo.

Kyo was laughing down at her as he got up off of her, and she had already snapped into helpless giggles.

_Don't worry, Yuki told himself as the jealousy built inside him. She loves you, not that baka neko. _ Feeling reassured, he walked off.

Kyo and Tohru's laughter finally died down, and an uncomfortable silence grew between them. Tohru was still wondering why Kyo was so playful all of a sudden.

Breaking the silence, Kyo pushed the tray at her. "Eat," he said firmly, sour all over again.

Tohru sighed. "All right…" Still on the verge of breaking out into giggles again, she shoved some food into her mouth, and smiled. "Its wonderful! Who made it?"

"Yuki," Kyo said stiffly. He couldn't stop thinking about what Tohru said to Yuki. That made his faint smile disappear from his face. Rising, he left the room without so much of a 'goodbye' or anything.

Tohru nearly dropped her chopsticks in surprise. Why did Kyo-kun all of a sudden get so upset? _ Its almost unhealthy how much I worry about him…_

Tohru's raging fever got worse. Once school started running back on track, Yuki and Kyo went back, but not Tohru, no matter how much she protested. She was too weak to even stand steadily.

Uo-chan and Hanajima kept asking about her, even visiting her when ever they could, but all the time they realized the same thing: She's getting worse.

Yuki sat with Tohru everyday and helped her catch up on missing homework, but after a while he refused to let her worry herself with school.

After a whole 2 weeks, Hatori confirmed that there was truly something wrong with her. Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori were all in the Sohma house kitchen when he announced it.

"Then what is it!" Kyo shouted, slamming his fist against the wall. "What's WRONG with her?"

"I've never seen anything like it," Hatori admitted, shaking his head.

"You have to know!" Yuki yelled, shaking Hatori by the collar. "If she dies, I swear you'll—"

"Yuki, we all know that you have feelings for her," Hatori said, calmly shaking him off. "But there's nothing I can do."

_Feelings for her…_ Kyo stiffened, fists clenched. He stomped up the stairs, making it fairly obvious that he was leaving the room. Retreating to Tohru's room instead of his faithful roof, he kneeled by her side. She lay on the bed, pale and trembling.

Kyo buried his face into the covers, clenching her hand, the only thing he could really do. Maybe if he held onto her tight enough, he could save her from death…

"I wanna help you, Tohru…I really do…but I feel so damn helpless!" He felt the tears come again, but forced them back. "Lemme help you, although I'm not as strong and brave as Yuki. God, let me help her. Please!"

Shigure leaned against the doorway, arms folded over his broad chest. He grinned—though sadly—at Kyo, face unseen, and Tohru, who lay lifeless in the bed, her hand being held by Kyo. Kyo, the one who was cursed into becoming the cat.

Kyo, whose life was hell and Tohru helped none of that.

"Poor Kyo," Shigure sighed, but softly enough so the cat wouldn't hear him. "All he wanted was love, but he never got it… say, that's a good line for my novel…" he added, running down the stairs to add it.

(Switching back to Kyo now.) Kyo looked up again at Tohru's face, eyes dry. He refused to cry over nothing. Not now.

_C'mon, Kyo, you can handle this, _he told himself. _You've had much more pain than this._

He gritted his teeth, squeezing Tohru's hand tighter. The Tohru he loves. "I'll be strong, Tohru," he whispered. "For you. I'll be strong! I can promise you that."

Tohru's eyes suddenly flickered open, nearly on cue. She then saw Kyo's face. He seemed on the verge of sobbing his eyes out.

They made eye contact, and her smile and gaze told him one thing: Its ok to cry, Kyo. Its ok.

Given that invitation, he lay his head down on the bed once again and let the tears flow steadily. He didn't want her to die from something he couldn't fight off for her. Not now. Not ever.

_I'll be strong, Tohru. For you I'll be strong…._

**_Sniff_…Poor Kyo! I know! Who's crying? Probably nobody...Hehe. Well you guys might be crying, but only from my hideous and detested writing, right? And since none of you are reviewing I'm getting that This chapter had lots of romantic dribble, so just bear with stupid old me. I didn't have my daily medicine (sour skittles) so I am not hyper. Gasp! It cannot be! No hyperness!NOOO! Ok, I'm done now.  
And wasn't this chapter long? And the holding hand thing was kinda like Tsubasa…Sorry, CLAMP. R/R please! Love you all!**

**Sammie-chan **


	7. Answers

**Mwahaha, my loverly reviewers! TsubasaKyo hast returned! Just to catch up w/ people (this is the only time I'll be doing this, fanfiction, so don't kick me off):**

**Queen of Storks: Yes Kyo does morph, u could say. If you want me to fill u in on the story, I will…just you never ask… Did you fight the confusion back?**

**k40Sohma: YES! I GOT SOMEONE TO CRY! And my writing is really that good? For real? I don't believe it! Someone likes my story! Yipee!**

**Hatsuhara Sohma: I cried with those Hatori parts too! Hehe, we're emotional freaks! P Go us. And Yuki SHOULD die! Lets raid the towns and smash peoples cars! Yippee!**

**Klove0511: Hospital? Hospital? This is a love story! No hospitals! Hehe, no just joking. Of course they'll take her to a hospital. In this chapter, in fact! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Ok, is that everyone? I'm sorry if I missed a few people. I'm in a hurry, Ok, next chapter that I so pathetically created: **

**Chapter 7 Answers**

Kyo unwillingly trudged into school, and sat in his desk. With a heavy sigh, he lay his head down onto the cold wood of the desk. He didn't want to leave Tohru's side, but had to because of this darn school.

"Kyo?" someone asked in a blank voice. Kyo turned his head. Hanajima sat behind him, wearing her usual black outfit, and black raven hair flowing over her shoulders.

"What do you want?" he growled at her.

"Did you take Tohru to the hospital yet? Last time I visited her, she said that she is going."

"Yeah, Hatori took her." Kyo scowled at the memory, and turned around. He felt a tap on his shoulder. "What!" he nearly shouted, spinning around completely.

"I know how to cure Tohru," Hanajima whispered. "Or at least, I know where the cure is."

"Oh no you don't," Kyo said, jabbing a finger at her face. "Don't give me that shit . You don't know any more about this sickness than the doctors do!"

Hanajima smiled slyly (very odd for her to smile, mind you. Lets all bow our heads in respect as she goes OOC.) "But I know where to FIND the cure."

Kyo frowned in confusion, staring those dark eyes down, searching for a lie. But it didn't seem that she was pulling his leg. " Tell me."

"After school," she answered. "Meet me at the main doors at 4:00. We can talk there."

Kyo opened his mouth to protest, to demand her to say more, but his sensei had already walked up to the front of the room and started the lesson. _Damn…. _he said inside his head, and turned around.

_Maybe she DOES know the cure… or at least where to find it.. Even if it means leaping into a river of fire, I'll get the cure for her! _

Little did he know, Hanajima could read some of his thoughts (her new powers. Cool, eh?) _Oh, you'll need to do more than leap into a river of fire, Kyo…. _she thought with a sigh. _Much more…._

As soon as Kyo heard that dratted bell, he sprang from his seat and practically flew down the hallways to the main doors. He didn't even bother to go to his locker. Homework was a nothing compared to Tohru. Nothing at all.

Beating the crowds, he slammed into the main doors, stumbling outside. There, on the steps, was Hanajima-san. Obviously waiting for him.

"Come with me," was all she said, with a beckoning of her hand that was clad in black silk.

Gulping, and suddenly afraid of her shadowy attitude(which was worse than usual), Kyo followed her cautiously, across the street, and taking a sharp right. They walked down the sidewalk for a while, until Hanajima swerved into a dark alleyway.

Kyo nearly passed it, but she grabbed his collar and yanked him into the shadows. "Hey!" he cried out as she shoved him to the hard ground.

"Listen to me," she whispered, squatting down in front of him and softly brushing the stone ground with her fingertips. "I know where Tohru's cure can be found."

"Yes, you told me that," said Kyo impatiently. "But do you know WHAT the sickness is called?"

"No," Hanajima admitted a bit sheepishly. "I don't know that much. But I know where the cure can be found. Do you believe in other worlds, existing right next to us, even within us, but we refuse to believe it?"

Kyo was lost for words.

"Do you believe that there is a gateway to these worlds that you can find? Do you believe it, Kyo?"

"Er…."

"Good. Because those worlds aren't just fantasy from your bedtime stories at night, Kyo. They're real, and you'll need to believe that to save Tohru."

Yuki had seen Kyo rush out of the classroom like that, and wondered what was up. So he followed him. And apparently, Kyo was following Hanajima. Cautiously, Yuki followed, and pressed himself against the fence when they ducked into an alleyway. He listened intently.

Hanajima was talking about some other worlds, and how Kyo should believe in them so he can save Tohru. "That's nonsense," Yuki muttered, but then messed up. Badly. He leaned over to get a good look at Kyo's expression, but then tripped over who-knows-what.

"Yuki!" Hanajima cried when she saw him fall flat face into view.

"You damn rat! Why were ya eavesdropping!" Kyo shouted, although that question was absurd.

"You two are idiots if you think the cure is in another world!"

"Who said anything about a different world!" Kyo exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"I did, cat," Hanajima frowned. "I didn't know you were that stupid."

Yuki snorted and folded his arms, "Trust me, he is."

"Shut UP, both of you! Just tell me how I can cure Tohru!" Kyo shouted.

"You're not the only one who cares about her, you baka neko!" Yuki answered in an equally loud voice,

Kyo stood up, fists clenched for a fight, a dangerous gleam in his eye. "I don't think you want to fight me, rat."

"I think I do," Yuki grinned, positioning himself for one, " You make the first move."

With a snarl, Kyo leaped up at the same time Yuki did.

"Stop it, both of you!" Hanajima ordered, using what was left of her energy to create a force field between the two. They both bounced against it and fell to the ground.

Kyo looked up at her in more amazement than anger, rubbing his sore head. "How… how did you…"

"My powers get stronger and more advanced," Hanajima said, "When someone else drains it into me."

"What do you mean?" growled Yuki, tired of all this hocus-pocus crap.

"Someone else has magic," Hanajima explained, helping Kyo up. " That's why my magic has gotten much more powerful. And I feel the power especially when we're in Machida-sensei's classroom."

"The social studies teacher?" Kyo scoffed, still hurting from that dumb old force field. "She can't possibly have powers like yours. She's not Goth."

"No, its not her," Hanajima said with an angry glare. "And I resent that Goth comment."

"Look, there is no 'other world' and there is no entrance to it, so lets forget about the whole thing!"

"And let Tohru die!" Kyo shot back. "You bastard! You don't give a shit about her, do you!"

Yuki clenched his fist, trembling, and forced himself not to get angry and explode. He needed to stay calm.

Hanajima broke in between them swiftly, facing Kyo. "Kyo, I need you help. Uo-chan wont believe me either. Her reaction was the same as Yuki's. " Her voice lowered to a whisper. " Kyo, please. I need—we need to help Tohru. Or she'll DIE. Even I can tell she's dying."

Kyo nodded, staring down at his white sneakers, and the small pieces of gravel that he was shoving around with his toe. _Remember what you said about the river of fire?..._

That was Hanajima's voice. Who knew how she got inside her head.

His gaze shot up to hers, and he smiled ever so slightly. "Sure. I'll find this other world. And I'll find the river of fire I can jump in to find the cure."

**OK PEOPLE!I HAVE AN ANNOUNCMENT: I AM CHANGING THE BOOKS TITLE! IT'S GOING TO BE: RIVER OF FIRE. I WILL NOT DO THIS UNTIL EVERYONE HAS REVIEWED ME AND LET ME KNOW THAT THEY GOT THIS MESSAGE. Ok? Just let me know that you got this. Just R/R people! Flames, happiness, begging for fluff…or sour skittles…whatever. Thanks guys! Love you all!**

**TsubasaKyo**


	8. Something strange happening

**Chapter 8 chapter 8…ladidadida….im finally naming my chapters, because I got over my laziness. ) Anyways, don't forget to tell me that you got the message about my new title, all my loverly reviewers! Especially: Suma Susaki, Queen of Storks, DarkKyo, k40Sohma, Harsuhara Sohma, Klove0511, and…and….i cant think of anyone else right now but if I didn't mention you just flame me and I'll know you're like…angry…and I'll add you next time…. So yeah. Thank you everyone for putting up with crazy old me! Mwahaha! Excuse my oddness. No for the next chapter:**

**Chapter 8 Don't know thy title**

Kyo sat on his bed, in his room, his legs crossed. He was hard in thought, and even Shigure's editor that was screaming at the writer down below didn't reach his ears.

All he could think about was Tohru, and how the doctors said that she would die within a month.

He didn't want the tears to fall, but they did. _I'm so weak…I already broke my promise to Tohru…_

Suddenly, the editor's ravings stopped when someone knocked on the front door. Kyo sighed, thinking it was probably one of Tohru's classmates coming to visit her, and only to find out that she wasn't there….

But then he heard someone come up the stairs. And knock on his door. "Kyo!" Shigure chimed. "Your girlfriends here!"

"Oh no!" Kyo whined, wiping the tears away. "Not Kagura! Send her away, send her away!"

But when the door opened, it wasn't Kagura standing in the doorframe. It was Hanajima-san.

"Sorry I had to say I'm your girlfriend," Hanajima apologized, shutting the door behind her as she walked in. "It was the only way Shigure would let me in."

"That's…stupid…" spat out Kyo, still in a daze of shock. "Why are you here anyway!"

"I found out some more things," Hanajima explained shyly, pressing up against the door. "Is that Ok?"

"Well of course its Ok, you idiot! Tell me."

Hanajima gulped to stop her heart from beating so fast. _Why am I so unnerved around him?_

Taking a deep breath, she said in a slow and steady voice, "I realized that there could be a gateway to the other world in Machida-san's classroom. I feel the power in there."

Kyo looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know all of this?"

Hanajima seemed a bit nervous. "I-I have powers…"

"No, it seems to be more than that," Kyo responded, standing up slowly. "Do you have sources? Do you look up this crap up on the internet?"

"N-No…" Hanajima squeaked, wishing she could just disapear into the ground.

"Then what is your source? Tell me," Kyo urged, advancing towards her. Raising an eyebrow, he placed his fist right above Hanajima's head and leaned in close to her. "Tell me. Who's telling you all of this?"

Hanajima couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't lie to him like this. "Just a man! A man told me, a couple of days ago! He's an old friend of Kyoko-san! He even knew Tohru!"

Kyo scowled and backed away. "What if hes just a stalker?"

"Trust me, hes not," Hanajima said with a sad gaze. "He's the only one we can trust, Kyo. Our only hope. If he—"

"Where is he?" Kyo interrupted.

"Eh?"

"Where is he," Kyo said slowly so she could interpret all of it. "Where can I find him and speak to him?"

"H-He's always in that bar down the street of the school. You pass it everyday when you walk home."

Kyo nodded and shoved her out of the way, yanking the door open.

"Where are you going?" Hanajima asked in one of her blank moods again.

"To talk with him, what else?"

"He's dangerous, Kyo. Be careful not to get too mixed up with him."

Kyo shuddered at that, but made no other sign of being frightened. With a sharp nod, he left the room.

Kyo cupped his hands around his eyes and peeked into the window of the bar Hanajima spoke of. He saw practically no one in there, but a peculiar looking man with a long black cape and outlandish clothes.

He had black hair running down his neck in a small braid, and he couldn't be anymore than 30 or so. He drained beer from a mug, as if hounded by anxiety.

Swallowing hard, and filled with anxiety himself, Kyo walked into the bar boldly. Then he realized that high schoolers weren't allowed in here. Everyone looked at him oddly, then went back to their beer.

"Hey!" a man behind the bar called. "No kids under 20!"

"I am 20, sir," Kyo croaked, hoping that he would buy it.

The man, who wasn't very responsible, shrugged and turned away from Kyo, who sighed. _Now I just need to find this man…um…oh no! Hanajima san didn't name him!_

He turned to go, when a gruff voice said behind him, "You a Sohma?"

Kyo stiffened, and peered over his shoulder. The odd looking man that he had seen before was staring straight at him with piercing dark eyes. "Well are you?"

"And what if I am?" Kyo challenged, putting up his fists ever so slightly. He didn't trust this man for a second.

The man laughed heartily. "'S'k, mate. I'm a friend. Hanajima san told me about you."

"Damn her for giving out her name," Kyo muttered, but walked up closer to the man, arms crossed all business-like. "I am Kyo Sohma. And I want to know how you know about Tohru."

The man smiled lopsidedly. "Me and her mum were lovers once. Then she had to go marry that son of a bull." He scowled at the memory and guzzled down some more drink. "I am 3 years younger than her, yes, but I still loved her. And when she died, well…" He fingered a piece of dirt.

"Then how do you know about Tohru?" _And why are you telling me all of this so forwardly? You must be lying._

"When I heard she had a daughter, and that she had come down with an awful sickness, I decided to help. I'm from a place where no one gets sick, you mark my words."

"And where is that?" Kyo asked in an irritated voice. This was probably all lies. "You sound British to me."

"No, not British, son," the man chuckled. "I'm from New Zealand. And judging by your blank face, I guess you don't live there. It's a wonderful place, it is. But that's where I grew up. I was born somewhere completely different."

Kyo raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? And where would that be?"

"It's a small little world called Kinoto. Can only be entered if you find the gateway." He smiled devilishly. "And you don't believe me. I know. You're a feisty little lad. Don't let anyone push you around."

"Tell me who you are!" Kyo yelled, attracting a few stares. "I need to know!"

The man stood up his full height, menacing and powerful. "Just trust me," he growled. "I have no proof, but I can tell you this: Tohru will be better tommarow. She will be perky like her normal self, and no one will have guessed she was ever sick. It will be like this for a month. You hear me? A MONTH."

Kyo scowled. _Should I believe him? Well I'll only know until it happens…_

"In that time, find the gateway to this other world, Kinoto, and enter it. I'll be there, waiting. It's the only way you can save her."

"And why should I believe you?" Kyo shot back angrily. "You have no proof!"

The man plopped a cap on his head, and placed a gold coin onto the table next to the empty mug. "I know," he said grimly. "But when Tohru gets better for a month, then dies, and Akito seems to like it all, then that'll be proof enough, boy. Proof enough."

With a fleeting smile, the odd figure walked out the door, slamming it behind him, the shadows of the night swallowing him up.

"Hey, sonny!" a man in his late age called. "Are you mad or something? Talking to air?"

"I wasn't talking to air!" Kyo denied the man. "I was talking to that man that just walked out!"

"What man?" he asked, and a few people shrugged. "We didn't see a man."

"You guys are just blind," Kyo muttered, and walked out.

**Good chappie? Yes? No? Tell me, please! Love you guys!**


	9. Kyo's Dream

**Hey peeps! How are you all..? I'm ok, I suppose…. Ok, lets quit the idle chitchat! I have a story to write! Not that you guys aren't important…No! Of course not! You guys are special for reviewing my story! So…. you are now accepted into the land of Sour Skittles! Where are you from? Now for the story, before I say even more psycho-ish things….Oh! And yes, I changed my title. I feel special.**

**Disclaimer: I own not this story. And soon, if I have to keep repeating this, I shall not own my sanity either.**

**Chapter 9 Kyo's Dream**

Kyo stumbled into the kitchen the next day, tired and annoyed. Tohru and that odd man had been on his mind all night, and he barely got any sleep. It was even worse when Shigure chimed, "Morning, Kyo! Have a good night?"

"No," Kyo snapped, sitting down at the table. "What's for breakfast?"

Shigure looked uneasy. "Well…uh…"

"Nothing, right?" Kyo said.

"Right."

"Wonderful…" sighed Kyo, running his fingers through his orange hair. Suddenly, he remembered the man's words: _She'll be better the next day, as if nothing has happened…This will go on for a month… Find the gateway…_

Kyo groaned as all of that memory washed back over him. "What he probably said isn't true."

"What was that, Kyo?" smiled Shigure sweetly.

"Nothing," Kyo snapped. "Why do you care?" He stood up and held out his palm. "Gimme some money so I can buy breakfast somewhere, at least."

"What, you're not staying around to chat?" Shigure asked, pretending to look deeply hurt. Even so, he dug around in his pocket of his ridiculous robes to find a few dollar bills (sorry, I don't know what the currency is in Japan. I'm just stupid like that.)

"No. I wanna get out of here before the rat wakes up." Snatching the money from Shigure, he stomped out of the door. Well, almost anyway.

"Hey, Kyo!" Shigure called, leaning back in his chair and grinning at the high school boy. "Akito wants to talk to you."

Kyo stiffened and clenched the straps of his book bag even harder. "Why?" he asked, cursing in his head when his voice faltered and broke in the middle of the word.

"Beats me," Shigure shrugged, looking completely innocent. "Maybe he wants to chat with you."

Kyo laughed wryly. "Yeah right," he snorted. "I'll just stop at the main house before I come home." With that being said, he walked out of the house, just as Yuki entered the kitchen.

Kyo hurried down the road towards his school, thinking hard on why Akito would want to see him. Or even worse, _talk _to him! Kyo sighed in frustration when he couldn't think of any reasons.

_Perhaps…to talk about Tohru? No, of course not! What would he want to do with Tohru? _Even so, the thought made him sick to his stomach. What if Akito knew of Tohru's odd sickness?

Running up the stairs and into the building, Kyo was forced to forget all of that when Hana came up to him.

"Kyo," she greeted with a cold nod. (I got a few complaints that Hana is OOC, so I decided to make her a little more…her. But she shall be changed someday! Mwahaha!)

"You really trust that man?" Kyo said above the noise, weaving his way through the crowd.

Hana walked with easy strides, making everyone get out of her way. "Yes. Why shouldn't I?"

"Oh, just shut up," Kyo grumbled.

"There's something bothering you," Hana observed in a monotone voice. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Kyo replied as they entered the classroom. Machida-san's room. "Its just what the man said. That…"

"That Tohru will be better today?"

He looked down at her in surprise. "He told you as well?"

"No. I sense it."

Kyo threw his hands up, sitting hard into his seat. "I give up with you."

Machida-san called for attention just as the bell rang, and class began.

**Some random time later**

_Kyo was falling. He didn't know where to, or why. He was just…falling. Falling into darkness. He could see nothing. He felt nothing. Suddenly, he landed hard on the ground with a strangled shout._

_He got up and dusted himself off, looking around. "Well this sucks," he muttered. He still could see nothing._

_Then, a red glow came into view. It started as a small little speck, and then grew to be as large as a lake. No, it was a river. A River of Fire. And Tohru was standing in it with a small smile on her face._

"_Come save me, Kyo," she whispered. _

_Kyo wanted to. He wanted to hug her, to hold her, to wipe away the tears of pain that was streaming down her beautiful face._

_He wanted to go into the river and save her. God, did he want to. But he was afraid. He shook his head, backing away. "No…"_

_Tohru smiled wider and nodded. "I understand. It's Ok, Kyo. I'll just wait until your ready…"_

Ready to jump into the River of Fire.

"Kyo!" someone shouted sharply, hitting his head.

Kyo cried out a random word, and woke up from his dream, only to see his teacher scowling down at him, "Ready to join the class?"

Kyo nodded dumbly, reddening. _It was just a dream…I'm still at school…_

When the class went on as normal again, Kyo waited impatiently for the bell. He had to go see Tohru at the hospital. If that was even possible.

When the bell _did _ring, however, he leaped to his feet and rushed out of the building, not even bothering to get his homework out of his locker. Again, Tohru was much more important.

**Some random time later**

Kyo ran into the hospital building, skidding on the slick floors. Catching his balance with flailing arms, he straightened and walked up to the desk. "Hi, I'm here to see Tohru Honda," he said casually to the woman.

_Please let it be visiting time, PLEASE let it be visiting time…_

The lady smiled sweetly. "Your name?"

"Kyo Sohma."

(A/N: I have no idea how hospitals work, so I'm makin all of this up. Please bear with me!)

"Yes, your on the list," she smiled. "And lucky for you, it's visiting hours. What did you say her name is?" she then asked, staring at her computer screen worriedly.

"Tohru Honda," Kyo replied in an annoyed voice.

The woman's face darkened. "Oh…um…well…there's just a slight problem…"

"What!" Kyo shouted. "What is it!"

"Well, its just um…you should come back tomorrow, dear."

"WHY?" Kyo screamed, _really _pissed off now.

"The doctor says she shouldn't have any visitors," the nurse explained. "But we'll call you…"

"No!" Kyo shouted, slamming his fist down onto the desk hard. Everyone stared at him. "Tell me what's wrong with her!"

The woman put on a false smile. "We'll call you. Next!"

Kyo clenched his jaw. He would have to get in the hard way.

**OOH! What shall Kyo do! R/R please! I'll greatly appreciate it! And was Hana still OOC? Sorry if she was… till next time!**

**TsubasaKyo**


	10. Always Seems To Hate Her

**Hey people of the world! TsubasaKyo here, reporting to you live from crazy town! It seems that a lot of people are suffering in this atmosphere, and that I cant get up enough chapters on Internet nearly fast enough! Everything is going INSANE!**

**Wow. Enough of that. I have more important things to type. Such as my next chapter, chapter 10! ((clap clap)) Ok peeps! Oh and one of my reviewers kindly explained how hospitals work. Arigatoo Gozaimasu to her/him! Read on for total idioticness!**

**Single Rose: Yes a new reviewer! Tohru's sick…der! Hee hee, so joking. Thanks for the review!**

**Jessyca: ((stares at your review)) Oh...My…God…My…Story…Is…Good! You really think so! OMG I love you so much! ((hugs))**

**K40sohma: I don't care if I spelled your name wrong. Haul your butt into fanfic and review my story properly! Kidding, girl. So kidding. I love you even though u hate me. ((gives nice hug)) Update your own story soon!**

**Jaylin Lee: No your advice is not corny! It's actually very good! I'm not rushing this chapter, don't worry! Thanks for the review! ((more hugs))**

**Suma Susaki: Yes! Beat secretary! Love it! And I'm talented? Really? Wow, I feel special! Thank you! ((hug yet again))**

**Katy: You.Are.An.Idiot.Read.My.Typing. Email me, girl, we need to catch up on storks. And…blah like that.**

**Klove0511: Thanks for telling me what goes on in a hospital or whatever! And yes, now I realize the currency is now yen. ((hugs))**

**Disclaimer: Same as Always…what do you think?**

**Chapter 10 Always Seems To Hate Her**

Kyo scowled at the nurse in front of him, then slowly walked away as a family pushed past him to the desk.

_The hard way….yes the hard way is the only way…but what's the hard way?_

Slowly, cautiously, he slipped away and out the front door of the hospital. Dashing around to the back, he tried desperately to remember where Tohru's room was when he last visited her.

Trying to look casual (but sorely failing) he browsed around all sides of the building, staring up at the small windows. Oddly enough, it was a brick hospital with vines (A/N: Stop making fun of me people! The only time I visited a hospital is when I was conked out!) and was actually very welcoming.

But Kyo didn't care about that. He just wanted to find where Tohru was! He was about to give up, when he walked past a bush that he remembered very well.

_Oh yeah! When I looked out the hospital room's window at one point, I saw that bush. I must've been staring at it for hours…_

Shaking his head and trying to get back on subject, he stared up, eyes trailing up the walls. Yep, there was the window. It HAD to be Tohru's.

Clenching his jaw, he grabbed onto some vines and began climbing.

**Some random house (joking, its at the Sohma's)**

Shigure sat at his desk, chewing on the end of his pencil and thinking hard. He needed to finish the rough draft of his book before his publisher had a freak out on him…but he seemed to have no ideas.

With a disgusted sigh, he got up from his desk just as the phone rang.

With yet another sigh, he went into the hall and picked up the phone at the second ring. "Hello?"

"Shigure. That is Shigure, right?"

"Yes…" Shigure said cautiously, then it struck him. It was Akito. "Hello, Akito," he added with distaste.

"Ah, so you know its me. Usually I don't like using phones, but I have no choice in this matter. Is Kyo there?" It was more of a command than a question.

Shigure went cold. "He isn't over there?"

"Of course not! Now where is he? I said I wanted to speak with him." He was ticked now.

Shigure desperately tried to work his mouth, to figure out what to say. He actually had no idea where that rebellious Kyo was, but if Akito didn't seem him in two seconds, boy would he get mad. "

"He forgot, I guess," Shigure tried. "We all do that sometimes. If I see him, I'll send him over."

Quickly, after he said that, Shigure slammed down the phone, feeling agitated.

_Where IS Kyo? Where would he go…? _Then Shigure knew. Sighing for the third time that hour, he picked up the phone and dialed the hospital's number.

**At Some Random Hospital**

Kyo slowly climbed the walls of the building, strained from effort. At times, he wanted to just forget all this. But he had to see Tohru, to see if what the man said was true. She had to be better by this time.

Finally reaching the window, he peered in. There was Tohru…sitting on the bed, as happy as ever! She was awake!

Kyo clenched the windowsill harder. His palms were getting slippery. _So he WAS telling the truth! Should I believe all the other things he said?_

Suddenly, she looked his way, and gasped. "Kyo!" he saw her mouth.

He managed to smile lamely. "Can I come in?" he shouted.

She nodded, still in shock, and shakily got out of bed and ran to the window.

_She can actually walk! She IS better…_

Now smiling, she effortlessly pushed the window up, and grabbed his hand. "Hello, Kyo-kun! Decide to visit me the hard way?"

Stumbling into the room, Kyo straightened and blushed under her gaze. "Yeah, uh…are you better?" Smooth, Kyo. Very smooth.

"Yes," she smiled. "I think the sickness is gone for good, whatever it was."

Kyo shook his head. "No, Tohru, it isn't." Quickly, he spilled out all about what Hana said, what that odd man said, and how there was this world Kinoto.

After she mentioned all that, she didn't seem surprised. She just brightened. "Yes, Kyo-kun, I know."

Kyo went blank. "Eh? How do you know?"

"The same man you told me about told ME." She sighed from weakness, and sat down on the bed. She stared at Kyo. "What if its all true? What if I WILL die in a month?"

"You wont!" Kyo said quickly, a bit too loud. Lowering his voice, he said again, "No. You wont. Not if I can help it."

Tohru then brightened, like she always did. "Thank you, Kyo-kun."

Kyo reddened even more, lowering his head. _Like she always does…she always smiles. Whether she hates the person or not…she's always smiling…She probably hates me. Just doesn't want to show it…_

He looked at her again, this time scowling slightly. "Anyways, I better go. Akito wanted to speak to me."

Tohru frowned. "Okay…is something wrong?"

"No," he snapped, sitting on the windowsill, preparing to go. "No, nothings wrong. Just leave me alone. I'll find the stupid gateway and tell you when I do." He smiled mockingly. "Oh, no, wait, that's Yuki's job: to love you." Scowling, he disappeared.

Tohru stood there, transfixed. _That's Yuki's job: to love you._ Those words punctured her so badly, She wanted to take a crowbar and start raiding the town she was so furious, but her shy and quiet nature held her back.

Scowling (which is very rare for her) she lay back in the stiff bed, playing with her chocolate brown hair. _That's why I don't love Kyo in the way that I love Yuki. He always seems to hate me._

Sighing, she closed her eyes and wondered when Shigure and Yuki would come pick her up to take her home.

**We Now Go To Where Kyo Is, Fuming His Head Off**

Kyo stomped down the street towards his house, fuming his head off (see!) Why couldn't he ever be nice to her? Why was it so hard for him?

Well, his life had already been so bad. Everyone hating him, everyone saying that he was a bastard, a baka neko…it was just so hard for him to be nice to _anyone, _even if that person was the most important person in his life.

He was about to get to his house, when he heard his name. _Akito._

Spinning around, he saw the man (A/N: Er…is he a guy or girl? Help me out, wonderful reviewers) walking towards him, an evil grin on his face.

_Time to face up to him…sometime…_

"Hello, Kyo," Akito sneered. "Visiting Tohru, were we?"

**And we shall stop there. Was it long enough? Huh? Thank you so much to all my faithful reviewers! It turns out I can only get on the pc once a week or so…so bear with me here. I love you all! ((kiss kiss hug hug)) Thanks, guys, for dealing with me! The next chapter will come sooner (I hope). Also, there's been a lot of crap about how Yuki had a terrible life. Well Kyo did too! So there! Tell me if you agree. Sayoonara!**

**TsubasaKyo**


	11. More Problems

**Chapter 11!YES YES! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Been real busy traveling and crap like that. ANYWAY, don't have enough time to thank my wonderful reviewers, but I will next chapter! Forgive me! Also I'm typing on a really old computer, which stinks. But I must press on! ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Important Message: AKITO IS A GUY BECAUSE I SAY SO UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. Ha, I said it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. STOP STALKING ME!**

**Chapter 11 More Problems**

Kyo clenched his fists and faced Akito with defiance. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much," Akito sneered. "Kyo, were you just visiting Tohru?"

"What business is it of yours?"

Akito shrugged, looking casual. But he obviously had something in mind. "What did you tell her? Anything...important?"

"No," Kyo shot back. "What are you aiming at anyway!"

Akito swept in towards Kyo until he was barely a foot away from him. "What did that man at the bar tell you, Sohma? That Tohru will actually be cured? Well she won't be. It's all a lie."

"What do you know!" Kyo shouted. "And this conversation is pointless anyway. Just tell me what you freakin want!"

"OK, I'll tell you," Akito hissed. "I want you to stick to your karate and don't meddle with things you don't know about. You'll never find this gateway to Kinoto, and that's that."

"Whatever," Kyo scoffed, walking away. _I'll just have to prove him wrong when I find it!_

Behind him, Akito watched Kyo's back smugly. There, on Kyo's shirt, was a machine of some sort, shaped into a bug.

"Just try to stop me from following you now, puny boy," he hissed.

**Some randomish time later**

Kyo stormed into the house, angry and agitated(ha!My big word for the day!)

"Hi Kyo!" Shigure chimed. His face then fell. "Whats the matter? What did Akito do?"

"Nothing!" Kyo snapped and ran out of the house again. He rushed down the street, confused. What should he do? Akito knew about Kinoto. He would probably be looking for the gateway too. He might even...

Kyo stopped in his tracks as he thought of something awful. _He might even get Tohru!_

Spinning on his heel, he ran to the direction of the hospital.

**At the Hospital**

Akito Sohma strode into the hospital, a smug smile on his face. It was visiting hours in the hospital, and he could walk right past and easily go into Tohru's room.

Walking past the desk, he smiled at the nurse, who returned the gesture. Why shouldn't he smile? Everything was going his way, after all. With a small chuckle, he began ascending the stairs.

**Where? Who knows**

Kyo ran down the street, feet pounding onto the pavement. _Have to get to Tohru first...Oh God what if he gets her! Tohru, I'm coming! Just hang on!_

Someone stepped in front of him, and he skidded to a stop. "Oh no not you," he said to the man from the bar. "What do you want now anyway?"

The man merely smiled, and pointed to the left. "A shortcut," he stated.

Kyo eyed him suspiciously. "What is this, some kind of joke? Do you know Akito? Do you work for him? Is this some kind of sick minded joke concocted by Mad TV?(TsubasaKyo goes?) And if you're on my side, why aren't you helping me!"

"Go to Hanajima," the man said simply. "She knows where the gateway is." Slowly, he began walking away from Kyo.

"Hey wait! Come back!"

A sudden fog rolled in, and the man was enveloped into it, disappearing completely.

"What the--!" Kyo growled an curse and ran down where the man pointed. "That Akito! I swear, if I get my hands on him--"

**At Da Hospital**

Akito walked onto the floor where Tohru stayed. Kyo was nowhere in sight, and Akito was positive that his plan to kill Tohru would work perfectly.

But then, who should appear, but Kyo!(everyone sighs in relief. Hehe, not really, right?) "Akito!" he shouted

Akito snarled and spun around. "AAARGH! You're so ANNOYING! Why do you always appear at the worst times!"

"Habit," Kyo shot back. "And if you touch Tohru, you're dead."

Akito laughed. "Oh yeah? A little boy can't stop me." And with that, a knife suddenly appeared in his hand. With a terrible grin, he threw it at Kyo, who tried to dodge it, but with no luck.

The blade sunk deep into his shoulder, but he barely flinched. "I won't let you hurt Tohru."

Akito rolled his eyes. "Try and stop me." With that, he whirled around and ran towards Tohru's room.

"Don't you dare, Akito!" Kyo screamed and ran after him.

Akito merely laughed and ran into where Tohru sat on the bed, reading. She looked alarmed by the shouts. "Akito...?" she whispered in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Kyo shoved past the man, socking him in the stomach. "I told you not to touch her!"

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru said in amazement. "Whats going on? And your shoulder!"

"No time," Kyo panted, taking her hand and pulling her up and out of the bed. "Duck!"

They both fell to the floor just in time to avoid another one of Akito's flying daggers.

Kyo stood up and glared at his enemy. "OK, Akito, this is the last straw! I'm TIRED of you hurting everyone just to get your way!"

Akito threw his head back and roared with laughter. "And you aren't the same?"

With a snarl, Kyo took off into the air, flew over the bed, and slammed his foot good and hard into Akito's perfect, smug face. They both fell to the ground from the force.

Akito sprang back up and flicked out another dagger. He drew his arm back, and threw it expertly at Kyo. Kyo made a clumsy attempt to dodge but with no luck. That dagger sank into his leg as well, and this time Kyo's body nearly shattered with pain.

He cried out and fell to the ground, clutching the bleeding wound.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru shouted. "Are you OK!" (Lol thats just like ditzy Tohru isn't it?)

"No, obviously not, Tohru," Kyo groaned, attempting to stand up. Akito's fist flew at him, but he dodged with ease this time. As a counter-attack, he yanked the blade out of his tender shoulder(causing more blood to spill) and threw it at Akito.

Whilst the man dodged, Kyo ran towards Tohru, ignoring the ultimate pain in his leg, and grabbed her hand. He caught a glimpse of her frightened face once, once before Kyo pulled her up and out of the window.

**Sorry for the cut off, dudes and dudetts. I need to go eat...MY THANKSGIVING DINNER! Heh, that'll be fun. THANK U TO ALL OF MY REVEIWERS. I LOVE U SO MUCH. And if you wanna flame me for my crap story...go ahead. I'll just flame u back. No no, just joking. Well see ya! R/R please!**

**TsubasaKyo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Flames. Are. So. Not. Cool. That's all I have to say. And whatever person does flames on a regular basis to make themselves feel happy and smiley, well I sat SCREW U! ((breathes)) Ok. With that out of the way, we can continue with life! I wont drabble on as I normally do, but I just want to THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ROCK FANFIC! Oh and also, this is the last chapter I'll be updating for a while….read me profile….maybe I'll start writing the chapters on paper so I can revise them and they'll be longer and wont be so crappy…Hmmm. ((thinks)) ANYWAYS! On with thy story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba….but if I did….i would…er…I dunno. Ignore me.**

**Chapter 12 **

Kyo and Tohru ran down the street, Akito hollering at them from the window. Their fall had been broken by several rose bushes (ouchies)on the ground, saving them from a few broken bones. Now, bruised and sore, and Kyo bleeding all over the place, they ran as fast as they could down the street, scared out of their wits.

"Hold on!" Tohru suddenly shouted. "Stop!"

"Tohru, what! We can't stop!"

"Stop," she said firmly, and Kyo was forced to do so. She pointed dead at his shoulder. "We need to get that helped. You could lose a lot of blood!"

"There's no time for that!" Kyo yelled in her face. "We're being chased by a madman—madwoman, whatever! Do you think I _care _about my shoulder at this point?"

"But your leg too…." Tohru began, but Kyo grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a run. "No time!" he answered.

They ran for quite some time, aimlessly, until Kyo leaned against a fence and rested for two seconds. "Ouch…" he groaned, clutching his leg.

"Kyo-kun you need a doctor!" Tohru cried, horrified.

"Do…Not…" he panted.

"Yes you do! I'll get one!" Tohru said defiantly, marching away.

"No, Tohru, Tohru! Wait! What if you come back and find me dead?"

Tohru's eyes grew wet. "Kyo!" she squeaked. "No!"

Kyo grabbed her arm. "C'mon. I know where we can run to."

"Why not back to the house?" she demanded.

"Because Akito will be there, waiting for us!" Kyo rolled his eyes at Tohru's spacy-ness (is that even a word!).

Tohru nodded slowly. "You're right….we can go to Hana's house! She can get a doctor or some help for you there!"

Kyo opened his mouth to say something, when he heard a chilling voice behind him. "No. Hanajima won't be home. You should come with me."

"You again!" Kyo spun around, reading to sock Akito in the face again. But it wasn't Akito. It was that mysterious man who loved to pop up at the most random times.

"Its you," Tohru said to the man blankly.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Hanajima wont be home. She's at the school."

"Why?" Tohru asked.

"Because of her stupid superstition that there's a damn magical gateway or something," Kyo grumbled.

"Ah! But its true!" the man said quickly. "And I think she found it."

"How would you know!" Kyo shot back. "Who are you, anyway? Tell us your name!"

The man merely chuckled, and disappeared. "I hate it when he does that," Tohru shivered. "He jumped out of the hospital window when he came to see me…"

"Let's just go to the school," Kyo said, "and see Hana. What the jerk said might be true."

**At Da High School**

"The nurse could be in her office," Tohru offered, helping Kyo up the steps to Machida-san's classroom (A/N: yes there is a staircase. Like my school. Staircases GALORE.). "Maybe she could help you. And why are we going to Machida-san's classroom?"

"Because Hana said something about a gateway in here…" Kyo said, breathing labored. "My guess that she's in here…"

Tohru nodded, trusting Kyo, and swung open the door. There, they saw Yuki and Hana, staring in amazement at a wall.

"Yuki!" Tohru shouted. "And Hana! What--!"

Yuki and Hana's heads spun around, as if in a trance. "Honda-san," Yuki whispered. "How'd you get here?"

"Tohru?" Hana questioned, voice FINALLY holding emotion. She gasped when she saw Kyo. "What happened!'

"It's nothing," Kyo said, brushing the question aside. "But what are you doing here? With the rat?"

"We found the gateway," Hana said solemnly. "Well I did, at first, when I was here an hour ago for an after-school study group. And then…after…I just came into the classroom…and there it was."

"There what was?" Tohru asked, awed.

"That," Yuki responded, pointing dead ahead. There, on the wall, was a yawning archway, with pillars made of white marble. In the middle of it, there was a blue-ish sort of light, wavering slightly.

"What the--!" Kyo spat out. "What the heck is that!"

"The gateway," Hana replied calmly. "I told you I felt a presence in this room. And it turns out that odd man gave me extra powers to sense it."

"Whoa," stated Kyo, who had nothing else to say.

"Y-you mean…this is the gateway…to another world?" Tohru stammered, hardly daring to believe it. "And…I can be healed?"

Yuki nodded and smiled at her. "Isn't that cool? I can get the cure for you, Honda-san."

Kyo was too weary and in pain to shout at him on that one. "We can all get the cure for Tohru," Hana said back, "and we can all go through the gateway. Maybe we can help Kyo too once we enter."

"Ya think!" Kyo snapped, pain taking over his mouth. "Lets just get this over with!"

Yuki shook his head, staring uneasily at the gateway. "I dunno…you don't know what could be on the other side of that thing…"

Hana replied, "And if we don't act fast, Tohru will die in less than a month. Now c'mon, you wimps. All who want to go into this world of Kinoto and cure Tohru say, 'I'."

Everyone, even Yuki, replied with an 'I'. Tohru nearly collapsed with happiness. "Thank…you…" she whispered, smiling brightly.

Hana walked over to Kyo and helped Tohru help _him _hobble over to the gateway. Yuki took Tohru's hand, which made Kyo bristle with anger.

"Ready?" Hana asked them.

"Just hurry up," Kyo grumbled.

A ghost of a smile touched Hana's lips. "Fine, then."

And with the uncertainty that they could die, not save Tohru in time, or make people sick with worrying where they had gone, they took a brave step through the gateway.

Kyo opened his eyes that he had been squeezing shut and looked around. They seemed to be out in the country or something, because hills and fields that seemed never-ending surrounded them. A few houses were hiding behind a few hills, their rooftops peeking over the top.

All in all, it didn't seem like a very dangerous place. Relief was visible on Kyo and Co.'s faces. But not for long…

A warrior cry filled the silent air, making them jump. A cavalry of men, perched proudly on their stallions, cantered through the hills, right towards them.

"Uh-oh," Yuki managed to say softly.

"Got that right," Kyo shot back, leg throbbing more than ever.

The tallest man of them all, don in a red and black armor, with a snake trailing down the chain mail sleeves, boomed out, "Now! Who are you youngsters? Travelers? Wizards? Slaves? What!"

"W-we don't know what you mean, sir," Tohru, the only one who could even let a sound pass through her throat, replied.

"Who are you?" the man repeated slowly, as if speaking to a child. "Where do you come from? You obviously aren't from here, judging by your clothes!"

"No, sir, we're not," Hana said bravely, determined to protect Tohru. "Now if you'll just let us be on our way—"

"No!" The man raised his great and powerful sword. "Not yet! We don't allow travelers into the borders of Kinoto! A policy that the King passed just a year ago! This war is so dangerous that we can't have enemies creeping around… General!"

A man on a valiant grey mare road up beside him. "Sir!"

"Take the two boys to the dungeon. The two girls….take them to the Queen. She'll know what to do with them." With a proud grin, he rode off.

"What!" Kyo shouted. "To the _dungeon_! Why!"

The general shrugged. "Orders. And if you're gonna put up a fight—" He didn't get past the word, due to the fact that Yuki took a huge leap into the air and slammed his foot into the man's face. The general fell from the saddle, Yuki landing back onto the ground smoothly, a smirk on his face.

"You little bastard!" the general hissed. "Men! Take these boys and lock them away!"

"Yuki!" Tohru screamed as a sword hilt from one of the soldier's weapons whacked hard against his head, knocking him out cold. He crumbled to the ground.

She tried to run to him, but another rough soldier held her back. "No! NO! YUKI!"

"Let go of her!" Kyo shouted, attempting to bash the soldier to bits, and the other one who now held Hana by the throat, when a heavy object hit his head.

Pain racked through him, and he faintly saw Tohru, screaming his name as well. Then he heard nothing, only the blood rushing pounding in his ears. He collapsed to the ground, and his whole world went black, and he heard no more.

**((sweatdrop)) OK! I DID IT! I FINISHED CHAPTER 12! PARTY! Well…not exactly partying, I'll just go and do whatever I please now…so yeah. Won't be able to update for a while, folks! Sorry! AND FLAMES SHALL NOT BE ACCEPTED! Oh and I disabled anonymous reviewers…sorry! It just that…if someone ever flames me, I wanna flame 'em back or something. I dunno. Maybe I'll able it or whatever…ANYWAYS! HUGS AND KISSES TO MY REVIEWERS! LOVE U ALL! R/R please!**

**TsubasaKyo**


End file.
